Pure and Balance
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Two acquaintances residing in the Realm of Reality are brought to Master Yen Sid after their home is destroyed to train to master their new found keyblades. But one however, hides a dark secret. Starts around Chain of Memories by the timeline. I don't own anything. DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Rayna POV)

Who am I? Rayna Kagami, I know it does sound weird, but my father's last name was Kagami for some odd reason and my mom named me Rayna right after she found out I was a girl. So that is how I ended up with the name. I'm a fifteen-year old sophomore at high school, and I'm a dreamer, an artist, a musician, a reader, straight-A student and a gamer at heart. Everyone would question how I could be someone different to someone else, and I always answer, that not everyone sees who I really am.

The truth is, not many people can fully discover who I really am, and sometimes, I wish I could be someone else. Someone different. Someone who isn't me. Just for a day, it would be nice. But then again, that will never happen, but then again, I just know it that it could happen.

Anyways, I've always had long black hair that I always kept in a ponytail and black eyes. Often at times I would have my fingernails painted with a light shade of blue and always wore heart-shaped earrings. Because of my eyes, I've been wearing glasses often. But always, I just wish to go into the dreams and fantasies I have and just be who I want to be, not what my parents want.

(Kate POV)

Hi! Name's Kate Blitz, 15-year old sophomore at high school. One word to describe how I usually am, a rebel. Honestly though, on the inside, I'm different. I mean, my friends make me do things that I never want to do, but I do, because it's a dare. I've cut my raven-black hair so then it barely passes my ears at time, and dyed a streak a red-orange color. I'm just glad they haven't told me to mess with my coal-black eyes yet. If I could take it back, I would, but then again, I can't, it will just happen over and over again. And seriously, I just want to be who I want to be, not what my friends want.

* * *

(Rayna POV)

How I had met Kate Blitz, honestly, I have no clue what to say about her. She's just different compared to me, but then I shouldn't judge anyone by their appearances, but everyone else says that I'm just the shy one who will always ace anything without having to study for a single second. Kate, well, she's in at least two classes that I have, I really don't mind as long as I could concentrate. Other than that, we rarely had passed each other in the hallways.

We never really had officially met, so we are acquaintances I suppose. The only time we ever talked to each other, was when one of the teachers would pair us up for class work or projects. Well there was that day that changed everything.

(Kate POV)

So basically, the day everything changed was Halloween. My friends basically decided to dress up as game characters, so I was one as well. When I reached my first class before the bells began to ring, I saw Rayna, there like always, reading a book. I was surprised she even put any effort into it having a Halloween spirit with small, plushie, clip-on cat ears, it was something at least. And it blended in well seeing how they were the same color as her hair except for the center which was a light blue triangle that could possibly be making up the inner ear that you see. Other than that, she had a bell strung onto some ribbon around her neck. With nothing else to do, I began to read over her shoulder, finding that she was reading and drawing at the same time. How does she even do this?

She seemed to be drawing a duo, each with bizarre-looking swords that almost resemble keys. All it was a black and white sketch, she probably would finish it later, I suppose. I always like looking at her artwork, even if she doesn't know about it. I've seen fight scenes of wolves, dragons and soaring owls. It's only rare that she ever draws anything close to human. This was a shock, yet though the one was worried about the other, I could see it in their faces.

Well other than that, with class starting, her sketchbook was back in her book bag. I know I can't see it now, but it seemed to be haunting me, I don't know why but it just was. I couldn't focus at all; then again, I rarely seem to be concentrating when I am. Just then all sorts of emergency alarms start to go off; we had no idea what was going on. That was when the principal's voice came on over the loudspeakers.

"Students, stay out of any dark places, shadowy creatures with glowing yellow eyes have appeared killing people every chance they get," he said, "we'll have this all sorted out eventually."

Just then Rayna just ran out with her book bag on her shoulder and her sketchbook in her hand. I knew because of the bell she wore. What was she thinking? Honestly with no other choice I followed her, which led to the garden/forest area of the campus. What her idea was seriously was confusing me, until she reached the tiny pond with lotus flowers. When she stopped was when she noticed me.

"Kate, why were you following me?" she asked.

"What were you doing leaving class?" I asked.

"What the principal described earlier, shadowy creatures with glowing yellow eyes, they're from my dreams, they go after you, I just am not sure how to explain it but," she said opening to a page on her sketchbook and showing me, "this is what they would possibly look like."

After looking at the picture, I was quite shocked.

"So then what do we do?" I asked.

(Rayna POV)

"That's just the thing, I don't know," I said holding my hand out, "even if we could defeat it, it will come back, at least unless if we have the key."

"The key?" Kate asked, "What key?"

Before I could answer, they found us, the creatures. This can't be the time, not now, how could we even explain this to ourselves? Just then, as they advanced closer and closer, I could feel coldness and almost imagine dark thoughts, what was going on? And before one could strike Kate, I could already feel a cold tip from one as a flash of light appeared.

* * *

(Normal POV)

When they both had opened their eyes, they saw that they were at a different dark place with very little light, but they also knew that they were separated. Just then, doves flew off revealing both of them, stained glass platforms. Kate's was red revealing her life through her friends while Rayna's was a light blue showing images of the artwork and dreams that she had drawn and dreamed.

_Your home is of no more, ceased to exist, yet however, the light of others saw it fit to save you and the other. We should see if it is proven true._

"Who said that?" Kate asked looking around, "Where are you?"

"Is this from my dreams?" Rayna asked, "I remember seeing this before."

_Yet then again, in order to prove yourselves, you will need something to protect you. The power of the Key will be given to you._

And just as the voice said, three stone pedestals appeared near the edge, at each pedestal, was one item. At the left was a sword, the right was a wand and in the middle was a shield.

_Power unknown to you sleeps within. Choose the one you wish to fulfill._

Just then they both walked up to the Dream Sword.

_The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you wish to fulfill?_

Rayna thought it over, and then decided while Kate knew that she wanted to use it. They both nodded in agreement.

_Your path is set. Now in order to fully use your powers, you must sacrifice one. Choose wisely._

Now they were both confused easily. Kate walked up to the Dream Shield wanting to hear what it meant.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Are you willing to sacrifice this?_

Kate remembered her friends before and simply closed her eyes and nodded. Rayna however thought it through again thinking about what could set her back and finally walked up to the Dream Rod.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Are you willing to sacrifice this?_

Rayna knew with the shield's power, she could defend herself, and simply nodded.

_Now both have chosen the powers of the warriors, yet chose to sacrifice differently, with this in mind is this, what you both seek?_

Now shocked about this, they didn't know what could happen, but simply nodded their heads again. And just like that, the pedestals crumbled and the power that had remained disappeared. Staircases formed and they climbed them finally meeting each other on a stained glass platform they didn't know what to say about, it was different, and Rayna couldn't remember anything about it. It was a deep purple at the center, light blue on the left and red on the right, yet however it seemed incomplete. It was blank completely blank with no image to show other than the plain background.

_Be wary now, the closer you are to the light, the bigger your shadows become. Don't worry; you have the power of the Key to protect you both._

Right behind them, two large shadowy creatures appeared. Each almost taking a complete form of each other. In a flash of light on their hands, the Dream Swords came to their hands, both a little different. Rayna's had a protected handle while Kate's had indentations and inscriptions and a faint glow.

Although they both kind of didn't want to, they were working together to defeat the two creatures. After a while, they were finally able to.

* * *

_It's seems you have proven your capabilities with the key. Now Awaken._


	2. A Journey at Hand

Chapter 1 A Journey at Hand

(Rayna POV)

My head, why does it hurt so much. I remembered what happened, but was it all true?

"Are you two okay?" a voice asked.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kate's hand as if to help me up, which I had allowed. When I got up and looked around, I saw we were somewhere I didn't even recognize from my dreams.

"I'm fine," I said, "but where are we?"

"Why you're in Master Yen Sid's Tower," the voice said finally recognizing who it was, Mickey Mouse, although never seeing anything Disney-related before, it wasn't hard to recognize Mickey.

"That's nice to know, but why are we here, we should be at home," I said looking at Kate.

"Well, you see…it's kinda hard to explain…but if you remember what the voice said, then you know that-" Kate said.

"The Realm of Reality, your home world, ceased to exist since none of the Keyblade wielders were able to locate and seal the keyhole to protect your world from the darkness," a new voice said coming in, "I am Master Yen Sid, and his Majesty here told me that you two were saved. Is this true?"

"Yes it is, but why though, and why were we given the power of the Key?" I asked.

"Hold out your hand," Yen Sid instructed and we did, and the two swords from my dreams came upon our hands, "that is the keyblade or Key you were given. You have to be trained in order to understand the balance between light and darkness. However, due to past events, it seems the best way to learn is by seeing the other worlds. Are you two up to this task?"

"Yeah, but what are these keyblade's names? I know they are keyblades, but ours are different, so there must be others with other names," Kate said.

"Tell me your names first," Yen Sid said.

"I'm Rayna Kagami," I said.

"Kate Blitz," Kate said.

"Well then Miss Rayna, your keyblade is known as L'Amour de la Mélodie or L'Amour for short," Yen Sid said, "Miss Kate, your keyblade is known as Starlight Lotus. Both of these keyblades were once wielded by great Masters, the Keys must have seen your hearts proven strong for you two to be wielding them."

Looking at mine the guard was made with eight notes, two separate blue ones and one with two notes together that was pink had red hearts at the corners. The aqua-green shaft had hearts in a pattern, going red right, pink left, red right, pink left. The key-part I had assumed was three separate golden eight notes fanned out with a silver sixteenth note between two eighth notes. On the guard, which could be some sort of keychain was a black sixteenth note with a white heart in the circle part of the notes.

Kate's keyblade was different. The guard was a red pentagon shape and the handle had a pink gem at the top point of the guard. The silver shaft was simple, yet near the guard was a orange lotus-like object that seemed to be connecting the guard to the shaft. The key-part was sort of star like four yellow main points and each two points had an aqua-green point in between and where the four main points met had a orange-red half-heart and something that resembled a silver point underneath the half-heart. The keychain on hers was on a ribbon with a sideways golden crescent moon, a red heart and a silvery-blue ribbon-like point. The heart was inside the crescent moon's opening with the bottom of the heart having the ribbon-like point.

But why were these keyblades even special? Why did they even choose us? I guess this exploring other worlds might help us learn more about it and ourselves.

"However, though, it seems your clothes may not last long enough for this journey," Yen Sid said, "go meet the three good fairies, they will help you with some more suitable traveling clothes."

* * *

When we met them, it took a while but we both got changed. I was wearing white fingerless gloves, a sky blue vest that had two zippers and the bottom zipper was halfway from the middle and a cerulean ribbon-thin fabric that circled around the vest. Underneath was a golden-yellow tee-shirt. I had on baby blue leggings and a blue skirt that almost went to my knees. I had on black boots and my hair was cut a little shorter and tied up with a black hair tie.

Kate was dressed in sky-blue jeans, black boots, an orange vest, similar to mine but without the extra fabric. A red shirt that went down to her elbows that was underneath her vest and black fingerless gloves.

"There, that would do," Flora said, "and these clothes are special, they provide a special gift."

"Thank you," we said and headed back to Yen Sid's office/desk.

"Now then, if I'm correct you two have no sort of transportation," Yen Sid said, "Mickey's half-brother, Oswald will be joining you two. He is waiting outside with your Gummi Ship, you could call it whatever you want."

"Thank you for everything Master Yen Sid," I said as we left. I was just walking down the stairs, while Kate on the other hand decided to slide down on the railing.

Before I could even reach halfway down the stairs, Mickey stopped me, wearing an odd black cloak.

"Gee Rayna, you have to back to Master Yen Sid's desk, he just remembered something that he has to remain top secret," Mickey said descending down the stairs, "see you around."

"Thanks Mickey," I said, walking all the way back up the stairs, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, there is something about you that I need to tell you about," Yen Sid said.

* * *

(Kate POV)

Okay, now this is odd, I knew Rayna was behind me, but what is taking her so long? I mean, what's wrong with a few hundred stairs anyway?

"Hello, there, are you Rayna or Kate?" someone asked, this time it was an anthropomorphic bunny dressed in blue clothes.

"Kate," I said, "and you are?"

"Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit, or you could just call me Oswald," he said holding out a hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said.

"So when is Rayna coming out?" Oswald asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said.

* * *

(Rayna POV)

"Try again, you need to focus harder if you want this to work," Yen Sid said, before it exploded again.

"I'm sorry Master, but is there any other method?" I asked.

"There are potions you could make," Yen Sid suggested.

"I'm sorry, I can't mix anything well enough, otherwise, you already saw one outcome," I said slightly remembering chemistry class.

"There is another way though," Yen Sid said, "it's an ancient melody, but because of your predicament, it must work."

Then what seemed as hours passed by, and eventually I learned the melody, right in front of me was the pure light and darkness that needed to be freed, and then suddenly, exploded in my face.

"Was that suppose to happen?" I asked.

"Normally, it is done near water," Yen Sid said, "seeing how it was an attempt of sorts, it seems that you've been able to master it. Just remember to do it when you are alone, so then no suspicions arise, understand?"

"Yes Master," I said about to leave.

"Wait, Rayna, do you truly need those glasses to see? Because if you do, if they shatter if you perform the melody without being near water, they will never be repaired," Yen Sid said.

"I kinda do need them," I said.

"Wait, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," Yen Sid said.

Then in the darkness of my sealed eyes, I felt him remove my glasses and heard soft chants, and oddly, I saw a flash of colors, a rainbow, and then heard him telling me to open my eyes. When I did, I was shocked, it was like I was wearing my glasses, but when I reached for them they weren't there.

"What…what happened?" I asked, surprised how better I could see now.

"I healed your vision," Yen Sid said, "the effects are permanent, so then your glasses will stay here. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I am," I said, "I should be going now, they will wonder why I am taking too long."

"I understand," Yen Sid said, "remember to perform the melody as often as possible, otherwise who knows how much the balance will tip."

"I'll remember," I said as I headed out the door.

* * *

(Kate POV)

We've been quiet for sometime as Mickey and some other dude pasted by, I think Oswald said that his name was Riku. Then the door opened again and this time it was finally Rayna who came out, yet though something was a little off.

"Rayna how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked holding up my hand.

"Three," Rayna said, "is it because I'm not wearing my glasses? Master Yen Sid healed my vision."

"Alright it's nice to meet you," Oswald said, "I'm Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit."

"So, how does a gummi ship work?" Rayna asked.

"Oh right, well, all you have to do is place the coordinates down and the ship will go in autopilot. The only ever time it switches over is in case there is any sort of danger," Oswald said, "So let's see the first world we should go to, just to understand the basics and get started would be… Olympus Coliseum! Phil can help you start the training."

"So how long those this take?" I asked.

"Possibly an hour or two," Oswald said, "anyone want to play a game of Go, Fish?"

"No, I haven't played it in a while," Rayna said, "I am however interested in a game of Speed, if it's okay."

"Sure," I said, "I wouldn't mind."

"You do know how to play right?" Ranya asked as she was setting it up.

"Of course I do," I said then after ten games, "actually I really don't know that much about Speed."

"I could teach you," Rayna said setting up another game, "Unless of course if there is something else you want to do."

"No, it's okay, you could teach me," I said.

"Actually, we're about to reach Olympus," Oswald said, "but I forgot to show you guys around."

Hopping off the captain's chair, he began showing us around, including bathrooms and rooms. Then the ship landed.


	3. Olympus ColiseumThe Mission

Chapter 2 Olympus Coliseum/The Mission

(Kate POV)

When we landed, the first thing we noticed were we were at an arena of sorts. Up ahead of us was a centaur, right? Anyways he was shorter than I had expected him to be, but other than that, if he can train us, then I wouldn't mind.

"Hey Phil," Oswald said, "I was wondering if you could train two new recruits. Phil, meet Rayna and Kate, girls, meet the best trainer we know of, Phil."

"Girls to train huh, well it's nice to meet you," Phil as if attempting to flirt.

"I am here to train, not anything else," Rayna said, "I wanted to train, to understand using the keyblade, not whatever you thought you had in mind."

"Fine, fine, training it is," Phil said with some discontent, handing us a scroll, "do the set written down here, when you two are done, report back to me."

"Alright sir," I said, "Time to do some old-fashion P.E."

Honestly, after finally deciphering his handwriting, we finally saw how challenging it is. Halfway through, Rayna was already finished at least two thirds of it and now she was on the ground panting looking up to the sky.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm done," she said, "I've pushed myself past my limits; I am done for the day."

"Come on, how about we finish it together," I suggested, holding out a hand to help her up, "doesn't matter how fast or slow we'll go. At least do it or else Phil will make us do something ten times worse."

"Okay then," Rayna said getting up, "let's just do this.

* * *

"After three hours, Oswald came over and told us we could go and that we already had enough training for a while…at least. We boarded the Gummi Ship and were taking off again.

"So was that all we were suppose to be doing at Olympus?" Rayna asked.

"Actually, Mickey wanted it to be test on your hearts, and honestly, you both passed," Oswald said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Two things, naming our gummi ship and the mission," Oswald said, "so the first order of business is, the name, what should we call it anyways?"

"How about Skylight Era?" Rayna asked, "after all, for us the sky could be our limit."

"Well I can't think of anything else," Oswald said, "how about you Kate? Any ideas?"

"Nope," I said, "My mind is blank."

(Rayna POV)

"Well then Rayna, you named the ship, so you're the captain of Skylight Era," Oswald said.

"No Oswald, you should be captain," I said, I was shocked, I didn't ask to be captain, "you have more experience than Kate and me. I insist."

"Well if you say so," Oswald said.

"So what is our mission anyway?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Oswald taking out some sort of card with a clear circular center, then hologram began to show up, "Before you two were found, we've been dealing with a lot of problems. At first it was the Unversed that fed off of negativity, but now, our main issues are the heartless, they come from a corrupted person's heart and they will go off to gather other innocent hearts."

"So what do we do?" Kate asked.

"Defeat the heartless of course," Oswald said, "Oh yeah, we should also watch out for the Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" I asked as two new holograms appeared one of a very flexible white creature and the other what seemed to be human in a black cloak.

"Well the general ones we'll be encountering are not as strong, but come in numbers," Oswald said then motioning to the human version, "the other however is stronger with special abilities."

"Wait a second, I saw Mickey wearing a similar cloak," I said.

"Oh don't worry about that, that's just a disguise he uses for now with Riku," Oswald said, "Riku is another keyblade wielder that you might meet."

"Oh, so where do we go now?" Kate asked.

"Traverse Town," Oswald said, "we don't have enough supplies. I could try to teach you guys a few spells, just in case, you can't always be fighting with just the keyblade alone."

(Kate POV)

That was odd, the entire time after we finished learning the spells and being able to somewhat do them, Rayna has just been staring out the window, I even suggested her to teach me card games to pass the time but it seemed like she was ignoring me. Hopefully she was okay, hopefully.

* * *

Just as we landed it seemed that Rayna just wanted to stay in the ship, I went to her to tell her we were about to leave the ship when her body is now on the windowsill and her eyes were closed. Since when did she fall asleep? She seemed peaceful sleeping there like that, but then again, also pretty uncomfortable.

"Hey if you want, we can move her to one of the beds," Oswald said, "come on, I'll take you there."

With some help, I was finally able to get her on the bottom bunk with the blanket tucked for her. Leaving a note beside the bedside table I silently closed the door and left Skylight Era. On the way however, I did notice a separate bedroom.

"Oswald, what's with the extra bedroom?" I asked.

"Oh it's mine, Yen Sid's idea," Oswald said, "always said that I shouldn't share a room with any girl other than Ortensia."

"Who's Ortensia?" I asked.

"My girlfriend," Oswald said, "and please just promise me if you ever see her, just try not to mention traveling with me."

"I understand," I said.

We went around getting supplies and fighting a few heartless, I just hope that Rayna will be okay. But for now, I just don't want to carry the tents around anymore. I just hope we could finish this as soon as possible. And when we get back, I hope that Rayna is okay.


	4. The Melody

Chapter 3 The Melody

(Rayna POV)

Where am I? I guess I dozed off a bit and fell asleep while I was watching the stars. When I woke up, I was in a bed, I guess they moved me here, but where are they? Looking around the room I found a note in fairly recognizable handwriting.

_Hey Rayna,_

_ If you haven't woken up by when we come back, Oswald and I went into Traverse Town to get supplies. If you want to go out and explore a bit, just don't get lost okay, Oswald said we shouldn't be losing any keyblade wielders, especially to the darkness. So just relax for a while until we get back._

_~Kate._

Relax for a bit huh, well let's see, I guess I could sing the melody now. They won't question it anyways. Slipping into the bathroom in Skylight Era, I quickly filled the somewhat shallow, somewhat deep bathtub. Getting into the warm water was relaxing for now, I submerged my head into the water so then I could feel somewhat refreshed from all that training. Finally relaxed for once, I closed my eyes.

_Cycling, continuous,_

_Light and darkness,_

_Forever in sight, forever within._

_If the seal is broken in me,_

_I will be lost, for all eternity._

_Cycling, continuous,_

_In a circling loop,_

_When has it started? When will it end?_

_For eternity spiraling throughout me,_

_My eternal light is balanced with my eternal darkness._

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised it actually worked, my mind felt in peace. I was surprised seeing glittering light and dark misty bits of darkness floating around in the water and then disappearing. Just like Yen Sid said, and if he was right, then the excess light and darkness would disappear as if it never was around, as if it never had existed in the first place.

As soon as I was certain it was gone, I dried myself up, emptied the bathtub and started changing back into my usual clothes and tied my hair back up into the normal ponytail I kept it in. Now all I should be doing is wait for them to come back, although, it would have been easier if I had my sketchbook.

* * *

(Kate POV)

As we were walking back to Skylight Era, I noticed something in one of the shop windows. Stopping to see what had caught my eye was a black hair tie with a fake flower that had red and silvery blue tipped petals and a golden outline for the petals and center.

"You know if you want to wear it, it could work for a bracelet, since your hair is…short," Oswald said.

"I know, I'm going to grow it out but still," I said, "Rayna hasn't been able to come here, so I was wondering."

"Don't worry, we have some extra munny left over," Oswald said, "I'll hold everything until you come back outside."

"Thanks," I said going into the shop.

"Can I help you miss?" the shop owner asked, oddly he had pink hair…okay?

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering about the hair tie in the window," I said, "I was wondering if I could get one for a friend of mine."

"I see," he said looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering," he said.

"It's for a friend of mine; she missed out on visiting Traverse Town, I just want to get her something so she wouldn't miss out on much," I said.

"I see, so nothing between you two other than friends," he said.

"Wait…what?!" I asked.

"It's nothing, it's just something to easily question, but if you two are more than just friends, I would suggest to possibly look deeper into it, after all, you would never know how important the friend could be to you, I've already lost mine," he said, "which hair tie was it? You never specified which one you wanted to get."

"The one with the red flower with blue tipped petals," I said.

"I see," he said picking it up, "I hope your friend is grateful for it."

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Eleven munny," he said, "here, a locket, it's empty and not much, but not much business happens here. Consider it as a deal, a hair tie and locket for eleven munny."

"Thanks," I said as he handed it to me in a small bag with the hair tie and the golden heart-shaped locket as I paid for it.

"Happy to do business…" he said.

"It's Kate," I said.

"Happy to do business Kate," he said, "if you ever need me, my name is Lumaria."

"That would be nice to know later on," I said leaving the shop.

* * *

Meeting up with Oswald again, I pocketed Rayna's gift as we headed back. When we did, Rayna was back at the spot she fell asleep in on our trip here. When I shook her to wake her up, I was surprised, she was wet. I guess she did do something while we were gone. She did wake up but she was surprised.

"All you told me to do in the note was to relax, I took a bath, that's it other than waiting for you two to come back," Rayna said.

"It's okay, although the bed would have been a bit more comfortable to sleep on," I said.

"I guess, but then the bed sheets would have gotten wet then," Rayna said, "and then I would be sleeping on a wet bed."

"I would have taken it if it was," I said, "hey close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Please, it's a surprise," I said.

Reluctantly she did. And carefully, I smoothed out her skirt, placing the hair tie on it and around the neck I placed on the locket. When I saw she was okay I stood in front of her now.

"You can open your eyes now," I said.

When she did she was surprised, admiring the locket and the hair tie's flower.

"They're beautiful, where did you get them?" Rayna asked.

"At one of the shops here, I could show you the next time we come here," I said, then when she opened the locket, she was surprised.

"It…it's empty," she said.

"Don't worry, you could add in photos later," I said.

"Okay," she said putting the hair tie in place, "where are we going next?"

"Halloween Town, just to check up on them to see if they are okay for now," Oswald said.

I could kinda feel Rayna cringing at the thought, Halloween Town, would that explain her minute Halloween Spirit?

"Rayna?" I asked.

"I'm not much of a fan of Halloween," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," I said, "You'll be okay."


	5. Halloween and Christmas Town

Chapter 4 Halloween and Christmas Town

(Kate POV)

Right when we landed I saw Rayna going back to the room, when she came back, the hair tie was removed yet though she still had her ponytail , but her locket remained.

"I just didn't want to lose a gift," she said, "that's all."

"I understand," I said.

Just as we left the ship, our appearances changed drastically for us. Oswald was…half skeleton I suppose, I mean some of his bones were showing after all.

Rayna now had cat ears, paws and a tail that were black and her face was slightly altered, giving the fact that she now had a more feline appearance because of her new cat-like nose. Her locket was replaced with a collar-like choker with a gilded bell and her clothes now had rips that were repaired and patches.

Looking at myself, I wasn't any different, I had wings with black feathers, and most of my clothes were now a darker shade of the color they were normally in. I felt my teeth with my tongue, I had fangs too.

* * *

"Can we go yet?" Rayna asked, her new tail wrapped around her legs, was she scared?

"Not yet," Oswald said, "we need to meet up with Jack Skellington."

"Do we have to?" Rayna asked.

"We do, he can't be lost from this world or else who knows what will be lost," Oswald said.

"Oh…okay," Rayna said.

We left for his house where we saw him busy overlooking some sort of blueprint.

"I know something's missing, but what?" Jack asked to himself.

"Hiya Jack, haven't seen you in a while," Oswald said.

"Hi Oswald, and you two, it's a pleasure to meet you two," Jack sad.

"I'm Kate," I said.

"I'm…I'm Rayna," she said.

"It's a delight to meet you both," Jack said.

"I'm scared," Rayna whispered, it was so faint, I could have barely heard it.

"I know, how about you three help us with our performance," Jack suggested.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't…I might mess up and ruin everything," Rayna said, her tail wrapped once again around her legs.

"Oh I see, how about you come to watch the celebration then?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'd be okay with that," Rayna said.

"And how about you Kate?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I would rather just stick with Rayna, to make sure she's okay," I said.

"Oh well then," Jack said, hope to see you around then," Jack said.

"How about a walk then Rayna?" I suggested which she nodded to agreement.

* * *

(Rayna POV)

I hope that the walk would be okay, Oswald was staying behind just to help around, but we left for our walks which lead us through the woods. Slowly as we saw more light, I unwrapped my tail from my leg.

"Are you okay? You've been wrapping your tail around your leg a lot since we got here," Kate said.

"I'm just a little scared, that's all," I said.

"Well, let's see where this trail leads," Kate said, "it doesn't look like it has been used in a long time."

"O-okay then," I said.

I am honestly scared; Halloween is not my favorite holiday. As we were walking we noticed trees with doors on them. The doors were interesting, yet though they were all intriguing.

"Hey Rayna, let's go through that one," Kate said pointing to the one shaped like a Christmas tree.

"Okay," I said as she led me inside as we both fell and snowflakes completely surround us.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in possibly normal clothes. I was wearing coal black boots that went to almost my knees and was lined with fur to keep my feet warm, slightly-thick black tights as well, a bright red skirt also lined but with white wool at the hem that went past my knees. I had on a red sweatshirt, the hood lined with fur and the edges lined with white wool and it slightly passed my waist, barely reaching my knees with a black belt around to keep it secure. When I felt my neck I still felt a collared choker, except, it had a ribbon-like pattern and where the bell once was, was now smaller bells that were equally apart.

Looking at Kate, she was no different, wearing an almost identical outfit except green and the skirt and sweatshirt being a bit shorter and lined with grey fur. She didn't have the choker collar around her neck like I do; but then again, she was wearing a small red Christmas hat that was probably having a strap to keep it on.

"Christmas Town," I muttered to myself.

"You've seen it from your dreams?" Kate asked.

"No, but it is beautiful, there's snow, lights, it seems, peaceful," I said, "but with heartless around, there is no idea what could happen."

"Come on, how about we look around then?" Kate asked, "then we'll have to go back to Halloween Town to get back to Skylight Era, now do we?"

"Yeah, let's make the time worth it," I said.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," I said, "Who knows how much time we have."

* * *

Walking around, I was at least having some ease with this visit, and ended up right in front of Santa.

"Well, Miss Rayna Kagami, I'm sorry about your home, however we were able to salvage some belongings of your home world's residents," he said, "please come with me."

Giving each other questioning looks, we in the end, followed him. We were led to his workshop; I was amazed by how it was. How organized it was, and unlike the movie I saw months ago, it was elves, not abominable snowmen building the toys.

"I believe this belonged to you once Rayna," Santa said handing me a somewhat thin rectangular object that was wrapped, "I would have delivered it to you on the appropriate day, but however, I wouldn't know where to find you since you are no longer in your home world."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it, don't worry I wouldn't mind," Santa said.

Carefully I undid the careful work they must have put into wrapping it for me, when I finally saw what it was I was surprised.

(Kate POV)

"My…my sketchbook, it's all here, my drawings, my dreams," Rayna said flipping through, "but how? Was this even my work?"

"It's all you," Santa said.

"But how?" Rayna asked, "How is this even possible? I thought I lost it for good."

"Maybe but some things always seem to come back to who it belong to," Santa said, "It found its way back to you."

"Thank you so much," Rayna said, "now if only we knew of a way to get back to Oswald."

"There is a way, through the Holiday Trees, I have a small car that could take you back if you want to," Santa said.

"Thanks but we don't know how to drive," I said.

"It's okay," Rayna said, "we could just walk back."

* * *

Walking somewhere, looking for this holiday domain's Holiday Trees, eventually finding a forest, all the trees already decorated. Okay, not that questionable seeing how Halloween Town's forest was practically dead. Walking deep into the forest, stepping on icy crystals of snow, we soon came upon the Holiday Trees; they circled the only patch of ground here not covered by snow.

Finding the Door that lead to Halloween Town, we went through, going back in our Halloween guise, finding ourselves back at the Holiday Trees at Halloween Town. And there, it was Jack Skellington there as well.

"Oh you two, there you are, what were you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Just looking around, why?" Rayna asked.

"What was beyond this door then?" Jack asked.

"Another holiday, different from here," Rayna said, "that holiday being different makes these two holidays special."

"Oh really," Jack said, "I want to see it for myself, Zero guide these two back to their friend."

Just like that Jack opened Christmas' door and went towards it while Zero guided us back to town and went back to Jack, a faithful dog-like ghost.

"Oh hey guys, everything is taken care of, we could leave now if you two would like," Oswald said, "Sora can open the gate when he comes."

"Open the gate?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Oswald said, "we should get back to Skylight Era first."

* * *

(Rayna POV)

When we got back to Skylight Era, I quickly had excused myself to go to the bathroom to take a quick bath and sing my melody to myself, when I finished I found them at the cockpit playing a card game.

"I'm sorry for taking too long," I said.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't miss much," Oswald said, "now then earlier when I said gate, it meant that Yen Sid had found hidden pathways between worlds that can be opened. We can even take these pathways to unexplored worlds also."

"So then who's Sora?" Kate asked.

"Oh another Keyblade wielder same as you two, except he has been wielding the keyblade for at least a year longer than you two," Oswald said, "He's funny most of the times, but he is experienced and if anyone messes with one of his friends in another world, he gets very serious."

"That's good to know," I said, "so where are we going next?"

"Well Yen Sid gave me a list of unexplored worlds, we could try one of them," Oswald said, "but there are so many."

"Pick a random one and surprise us," Kate said, "it can't be that hard, can it?"


	6. Equestria Part 1

Chapter 5 Equestria part 1

(Rayna POV)

When we landed, something didn't feel right, it wasn't the fact of all the bright colors and rainbows, apples, balloons, butterflies, gemstones and sparkles. But when we began to pass through the atmosphere, we were blinded by a bright light. I wasn't really certain if I did want to open my eyes, but my body certainly didn't feel normal. My legs being shorter and something on my back, I couldn't wiggle any fingers or toes. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe myself until I saw myself in the mirror. Was I…a Pegasus? I had a mane and tail similar to how I normally had my hair that was a pure shade of black, my eyes were the same color and my coat, well it was an aqua-blue color. If I was a Pegasus, then what are Kate and Oswald?

"Kate where are you? Which world did we land in?" I asked, finding her with a horn instead of wings. She had a mane and tail similar to how her hair was, short and black with the red orange streak, her eyes were the same color as how they normally were and her coat was a crimson-red, "are you a Unicorn?"

"I guess so, but where's Oswald?" Kate asked.

"I have no clue," I said, "but where are we?"

Just then a bunny popped out of nowhere, since when did the bunny even come in here? It seemed to be trying to talk to us, and then when it realized we couldn't understand it at all, it began to look around the ship. We both had confused looks until it found a collar, placed it around its neck and pushed a few buttons.

"Okay I think this will work now," the bunny said, "Do you guys understand me now?"

"Oswald, you turned into a bunny?!" Kate asked, "So where are we?"

"A world that has once been severed from the others," Oswald said, "we were lucky I was able to pick up a pathway just to get here, the only thing is, I have to stay here, I can't really communicate with you two outside the ship."

"So what is this world then?" I asked.

"I guess this is Equestria," Oswald said, "I haven't been here in a long time though."

"So what do we do?" Kate asked.

"You two need to find this world's keyhole, seal it and open the new pathway," Oswald said, "not all world's keyholes were sealed off, some had remained unlock, in some worlds we visit, the world might not have been sealed off by the keyblade. This is one of them."

"Okay, so how do we find it?" I asked.

"Not we, you two," Oswald said, "I can't communicate with you two outside Skylight Era seeing how neither of you speak bunny rabbit, just trust your senses. I believe in you two. Oh and remember to not tell others you are from another world, we have to keep the existence of other worlds a secret. It's to maintain the order."

Unsure of it actually working we found ourselves wandering a town close by.

* * *

(Kate POV)

We found a library; that was a good thing, right? Anyways, when we went inside we were greeted by a baby dragon.

"Hello, welcome to Golden Oaks Library, I'm sorry about the inconvenience, but Twilight is trying to reshelf the books at the moment," he said, "Oh sorry, name's Spike."

"I'm Rayna," Rayna said, "Rayna Kagami. We travel a lot, this is my partner Kate Blitz; technically we're a team, but mostly as mutual acquaintances but more or less, friends. So who is Twilight?"

"Somepony asked about me?" a lavender pony asked, oddly she had wings and a horn, "Oh hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle, how may I help you two ponies?"

"We're new here, we were wondering if somepony could help us," Rayna said.

"I'd be happy to help you," Twilight said, "So Kate, do you know any spells, I'm sorry for asking but your cutie mark is confusing."

"My cutie mark?" I asked.

"This is a cutie mark," Twilight said pointing to the stars on her flank, "each one is unique to show everyponies special talent."

Looking at mine, it was like the keychain on Starlight Lotus, except it was missing the crescent moon. Looking at Rayna's it was an eighth note with a heart for the dot to mark what note it would be.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," I lied; it meant my ability to wield my keyblade, Starlight Lotus.

"Well then, Rayna have you been flying recently, you've been walking a lot and haven't spread them out yet," Twilight said.

"Well, not recently, I rarely fly around," Rayna said spreading her wings, "I could always try now."

Barely flapping her hardest, she was trying her best and eventually in a few minutes had gotten the knack of flying at the same pace as her walking speed. After landing again in beside me she seemed excited.

"Now then, why are you two here anyways?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it's something we shouldn't really talk about," Rayna said, "but if you must know, then we are looking for something."

"Looking for what? Is it jewels?" Spike asked.

"Not really," Rayna said, "but it is important that we find it before anything bad happens."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"Like Equestria disappearing without a trace and drowned in shadows," Rayna said.

"You didn't have to put it that way," I whispered to her.

"But it's what happened to our home remember?" Rayna asked back in a whispering tone.

"Very funny, who put you up to this?" Twilight asked.

"No one," Rayna and I said at the same time.

"So where are you two from then? I haven't seen you around Ponyville before," Twilight said as her eyes looked up and down the two of us.

"Far away that you would never guess where," I said.

Before Twilight could even guess, Spike barfed green flames as a scroll with an insignia came out. Twilight levitated the scroll and read it while the Rayna was apparently sleeping.

"What is it Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Spike, I'll be taking our two guests to Canterlot, can you handle being here on your own?" Twilight asked.

"Canterlot?" I asked.

"Of course Twilight, I'll be fine," Spike said.

"I'm sorry for asking, but why do we have to go to Canterlot?" Rayna asked.

"Apparently Princess Celestia wants you to come for something," Twilight said, "but she didn't say why."

"Wonder what it's about this time," Spike mumbled to himself before saying out loud, "do you need help packing Twilight?"

"No, I think I'll be fine," Twilight said, "What about you two?"

"Oh no, we're fine, Twilight," Rayna said.

"Okay then, Spike can you get everypony? Celestia asked for us to bring the Elements of Harmony just in case," Twilight said.

"Okay," Spike said leaving the library.

"Do you think this princess thinks we're a threat?" Rayna asked in a whispered tone.

"Maybe," I whispered, "But what are the Elements of Harmony exactly?"

"Maybe some sort of last resort weapon," Rayna whispered.

"Or it could be something else though," I whispered.

"What should we do though?" Rayna asked, "I'm pretty sure the first thing this princess will ask us is where we are from."

"What seems to be the safest option, to not say anything at all no matter what she tries to do," I said.


	7. Equestria Part 2

Chapter 6 Equestria part 2

(Rayna POV)

The train ride to Canterlot was long and almost quiet due to Twilight and her friends constant chattering. I really wouldn't have minded it being quiet, it would have been nice. What else could I be able to do, a Pegasus with the flying capabilities of a filly most likely. Other than that, I just want to get this over with because I'm not sure how long I could last with Pinkie Pie around.

"Hey are you okay?" Kate asked, nudging my shoulder with her hoof.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You miss home do you?" Kate asked, "I know I do."

"Kinda, but I don't miss it that much," I said, "it's funny; I don't miss it at all."

"You'll be fine, right?" Kate asked.

"Don't worry about me okay," I said, "if all goes well, maybe we will get to go back home."

"It really doesn't sound like you want to go back though," Kate said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I don't know," I said, "It really doesn't feel like I actually want to though, but I don't know, maybe home wasn't home."

"Now you've got to be joking," Kate said, "how could it never be home to you?"

"I don't know," I said looking out the window, "I always either felt alone or abandoned. You don't have to worry about me okay?"

"If you say so," Kate said as the train stopped in Canterlot.

When we stepped onto the platform a squadron of guards came to personally escort Kate and me to the castle, or just make sure we wouldn't run off or something. When we got there, it didn't seem like we were important to be escorted here at least until we entered the throne room with a regal alicorn with a flowing green, pink and blue mane and tail sitting on a throne while another that was a dark shade of blue with a flowing tail and mane that reminded me of the night side stood at one side while Twilight and her friends stood in front of the two.

"You two ponies would be the two new ponies that mysteriously wound up in Ponyville today," the one sitting on the throne said.

"Why would it matter to you?" Kate asked as calmly as she could, "we were just visiting for a day or two then we were going to leave."

"It is concerning for the safety of everypony that dwells in the day," the other alicorn said, "Where exactly are you two from?"

"I honestly think it doesn't concern the rulers of Equestria of where two ponies are from," I said not looking away from their examining gazes.

"Very well then, these two are most likely changelings, guards place these two in the dungeons enchanted to go against all forms of magic that exists in Equestria," the first alicorn said, "Make sure they have little to no access to any source of food no matter what it takes."

* * *

Confused as we were, we were taken down to the underground area underneath the castle where we were roughly thrown into a cell where there already was somepony else inside that didn't exactly look like the other ponies we had passed by so far. From what I could tell I could only assume this pony was female. Something other than fur had covered her skin while she did have a faded cutie mark as it seems to be she still seemed different. Her horn seemed to be bent and fangs were only slightly protruding out of her mouth while here wings were insect-like as holes seemed to be apparent in her legs and silvery-blue mane and tail. Uncertain of what to do, I was the first to approach her limp body.

"Excuse me if I'm bothering you, but are you okay?" I asked quietly while nudging her shoulder as softly as possible.

She woke up slowly as I saw her eyes' irises were a sapphire while the scleras were a powder blue. Her pupils did seem to be similar to the other ponies but she still seemed different for some odd reason. We introduced ourselves before she opened her mouth, appearing like she was observing us.

"You two aren't changelings, I know that," she said in a very soft yet rough voice that had a slight hint of an echo, "I can sense it. Did Celestia decide to throw you two down here or did somepony else?"

"We have no clue who Celestia is," Kate said bluntly.

"She was most likely the one sitting in the throne if you were in her throne room, her crown and necklace has a purple diamond-shaped gem in them," the apparently changeling said , "her sister's name is Luna."

"Why are we down here?" I asked, "Do you know?"

"For the past few days, Celestia has been possessed and has been attempting to catch every changeling possible to make sure their existence is forgotten," she said, "she'll be casting memory spells on everypony except for the certain few by using the magic of every changeling she captures by draining their magic and strength."

"Why would she do that?" Kate asked.

"I would assume it would have to do with past events," the changeling said, "There was a hive that technically attempted to take over Equestria, but not all hives are like that though."

"Really? So what is your hive like?" I asked.

"I was born in a seaside hive, the Airavata Hive, close to the southeastern coastal area of Equestria," the changeling said, "I was actually a pony/changeling hybrid, and the only one to have survived. I am the daughter of the Queen of my hive, Queen Manami. It didn't matter about how I was born; they celebrated my first birthday because I survived. We thrived by going to the seaside town nearby and helped anyone and in return without anypony knowing, we got the love or friendship we needed so we could survive. Unlike the others, I don't need much of either to survive, it's just if I have too much, I'd get sick and that usually never ends well."

"So then, do you have any suggestions on how to get out of here?" I asked.

"Not really, but from what I've heard, Celestia is going to execute us and drain away our magic before it dies with us," the changeling said, "I've heard that she's done it to another hive, the Iferna Hive, but it was their queen she executed when there was no heir to take her place. My mother once took me to the Iferna Hive to settle a trade alliance. The Iferna's medicine for the fish the Airavata often caught."

"What happened to the Iferna changelings?" Kate asked.

"Without a queen, many of them decided to break off from the Hive while others have been looking for a new queen to take the original queen's place. Many of them have forgotten how alliance had included that no matter what happens to either hives, the hive that has lost their queen would become an extension of the hive that still stands strong. So technically what was suppose to happen to the Iferna changelings was that they were to become the Iferna-Airavata changelings just as a select few of Airavata changelings moved to the Iferna territory," the changeling said, "However, I don't know how long it's been since Celestia caught me."

"Were there any other hives?" I asked.

"I knew of a few others, however only the queens of the hives know of the true number of hives that exist," the changeling said, "There's one known for making scents that could do things to your mind known as the Yoshika Hive. Then there's the hive known as the Tarpelite Hive who disguise themselves as gypsy ponies and collect their love or friendship by making miracles that last until they leave. The hive that all of Equestria knows of is Chrysalis's Hive by the ponies but by the changelings, it's known as the Akecheta Hive."

"What we need to do is escape," I said, "I think it's obvious enough that you're being used as bait to wipe out the Airavata Hive."

"I know that, but I've been getting weaker as time passes," the changeling said, "I'm glad you two came along, otherwise, I would have ended up dead sooner than expected."


	8. Equestria Part 3

Chapter 7 Equestria Part 3

(Kate POV)

We were barely fed but we were managing somehow, although I'm not exactly certain how though. However though, today was the day Celestia was planning to execute the three of us. We had our own plan that we came up with from the days we spent quietly talking to one another.

"The plan is simple, I'll transform into a Breezy and get you two out, however if anti-transformation spells were used, then what you've been telling me about, this keyblade or whatever it is, and use it to free us and fight our way out," the changeling said, "then again, you might be lying about the whole keyblade part."

"Don't worry about that part," Rayna said, "You don't have to believe us, just trust us on it."

They came to get us and chained us to the ground inside as Luna was in a shadowed corner not looking at her sister but at rather the three of us. Rayna kept her eyes closed as Celestia's back was turned; the changeling began attempting transformation in any kind if possible.

"I know you three were planning to escape by change into somepony different," Celestia said, not turning to face us, "Don't even bother wasting what little energy you have left."

That was the moment when Celestia turned around and right next to her levitating by her magic was what appeared what seemed to be a keyblade, a glowing white one with suns adorning the shaft as well as one resembling her cutie mark as the teeth and keychain of the keyblade.

"I'm certain you don't know what this is, but this is the only time you will ever see this," Celestia said.

"I know what that is," Rayna said, "and I know well enough that isn't the real one, it's a shame."

"How would you even know what this even is?" Celestia asked with the pseudo-keyblade pointed right at Rayna's forehead.

"That isn't a real keyblade," Rayna said, "it's nothing more than an imitation, a part of yourself yes, but that's just it. The imitation doesn't even have a part of its own that it is its own being to put it in a way. All its power is your power, what else could happen when there is nothing to gain when you are using your power just to make this imitation appear."

"How could you tell? You've never seen the real one!" Celestia shouted.

"I have, seen it, and there were nothing to signify the imitation's materialization," Rayna said as L'Amour materialized in between the two as the light that had surrounded the keyblade as it had materialized was lingering a bit, "this is a real keyblade."

It was almost possible as the need for power flickered across Celestia's eyes as her magical aura attempted to cling onto the handle of L'Amour only to have it disappear and reappear at the Rayna's hooves.

"It seems that you have no clue about the truth of the keyblade's whims," Rayna said.

"What do you mean? Relinquish the key to ME!" Celestia said as her magic only slipped from attempting to gain a hold onto it when it all seemed meaningless in the end.

"You don't understand do you? The keyblade chooses its master not the other way around," Rayna said as I summoned Starlight Lotus using my magic to unlock the chains.

After the three of us were freed, Celestia seemed to have wasted no time at all, attacking us with her pseudo-keyblade as we countered them, barely noticing how the changeling had shifted her appearance to resemble Rayna almost all too well excluding the cutie mark with a pseudo-keyblade resembling a cross between Starlight Lotus and L'Amour. It seemed like relentless fighting until something strange happened.

"Oh Celestia, you always are trying to prove your post," someone new, who had popped in said, he was unlike the other ponies, rather a mix of different creatures.

"Discord, you're assistance isn't required here," Celestia said I just noticed a strange dark crystal bound onto one of her wings.

"Oh but where's the fun then?" Discord said as the room had darkened, looking at the sky, I saw the moon causing an eclipse, and just then, Celestia fainted. Discord asked, "Luna? What are you up to?"

Before she answered, her horn still glowing she rushed towards Rayna as the glow had darkened to match the night. Her horn, touching the area above where Rayna's heart resided, began to glow brighter as the light from it left the horn and into Rayna.

"What…what are you doing Princess?" Rayna asked, scared witless.

"Granting you the powers to help you reach the keyhole," Luna said obviously exhausted.

"How do you know about the keyhole?" I asked.

"We were meant to become Equestria's Guardians of Light, trained by Starswirl the Bearded," Luna said, "however thousand years ago, I lost myself to the darkness and lost my keyblade in the process, when Celestia had banished me to the moon all those years ago, she never knew she was using her keyblade, sacrificing it, in order to seal me away. When I had returned, she held out her soul in replace of Solar Divinity, her lost keyblade, shaped as it believing it to be her keyblade."

"Was Starswirl really a keyblade master?" Rayna asked.

"No, he wasn't, he was told by somepony else to train the three he thought were best to guard Equestria's light," Luna said.

"Who was the third?" the changeling asked.

"Princess Rosemunde, Princess of Duty," Luna said, "She resides in a coastal town, she's the one Starswirl entrusted with the location of the keyhole."

"Where exactly is this town?" the changeling asked.

"In the Southeast," Luna said, "She went to protect the town's residents while learning with the queen of a hive of changelings that resides close by."

"The Airavata Hive? The Airavata are the only changelings in the Southeast coastal region," the changeling said, "Please Princess Luna, I know the Southeastern coasts well, let me take the keyblade wielders there, hide them within the hive until Celestia believes they're gone for good and then take them to the town. My birthmother, Queen Manami, needs to know I'm safe and alive, in return, I'll see if we could come up with a treaty of sorts between the Airavata and Inferna-Airavata with the ponies in the town where Princess Rosemunde resides."

"It seems reasonable," Luna said after a few moments of thinking, "however if it is okay with you young changeling, have Discord accompany you to the outskirts of the town, he may prove some use."

"Of course," the changeling said, "once we arrive, I'll send one of the Airavata falcons with a message to you on the terms of the treaty."

At that moment, fleeing for our lives with Discord in tow, we were running towards the Southeastern area of Equestria. It was then when I noticed a sash, with an empty hoop a little bigger than Discord's lion paw and a midnight blue satin drawstring bag, around Rayna's waist. We didn't have enough time to question it yet, as we traveled, fighting the heartless while avoiding towns and cities. Discord was indeed help, as the Spirit of Chaos, he was able to wield a pseudo-keyblade that was almost like a real one while the changeling would borrow the power by either imitating Rayna or me. Weeks seemed to pass until Discord stopped accompanying us when we arrived to the town closest to the Airavata Hive.


	9. Equestria Part 4

Chapter 8 Equestria Part 4

(Rayna POV)

The changeling led us to her hive's location. We were at a beach in a cove that was surrounded by mountainous rocks. It was then when the changeling turned around looking at us.

"Do you know how to swim well?" the changeling asked.

"How come?" I asked.

"The Airavata Hive is on a distant island from here, borrowing a boat always causes suspicions and the entrance is underwater," the changeling said, "It was one of my ancestors who decided upon it, the reason why Airavata changelings natural swimmers."

"We can swim adequately well," Kate said, "however, before we even go with you, I want to know your name."

"It's Sapphire," the changeling said, "Sapphire Airavata."

"Okay Sapphire," I said, lead the way."

When she did, she began using magic when we dove to the bottom of the sea giving us oxygen while letting the carbon dioxide dissolve into the water as she led us to the entrance of the Airavata hive. When we arrived, many changelings were already entering and exiting the hidden bubble surrounded by tall growing seaweed moving with the water, a bubble towards the entrance of the hive. It wasn't until one of the changelings entering the bubble who noticed us.

"Princess Airavata? Is it you?" the changeling resembling Sapphire asked, "We've been searching the waters for you."

"I was further inland," Sapphire said, "How's Mother Airavata?"

"Mother has been better, although feeding off of Attewater Husk more than she should be from worrying over your safety as Water Crown Heir to the hive," the changeling said.

"Arika how is Attewater?" Sapphire asked.

"He's still clinging to his life," Arika said, "as Mother's second mate; I'm surprised as how he's been able to survive. Who are these two ponies?"

"Rayna and Kate," Sapphire said, "these two are seeking shelter from Celestia's wrath while she's still possessed."

"Of course sister," Arika said nodding to us, "would we need to inform Mother on this now?"

"Of course," Sapphire said, "I wouldn't want to know what is to happen to them otherwise."

"Indeed," Arika said looking at us with what appeared to be a warm felt expression in her eyes, equally resembling Sapphire's eyes, "Come on you two, we can't have Mother waiting."

* * *

As we walked into the hive, we noticed other changelings whose eyes were entirely either sapphire or powder blue, it was confusing. It wasn't until Sapphire began whispering into our ears explaining the hive. Arika was Sapphire's older sister and Crown Heir to the hive. Sapphire's title, Water Crown Heir, meant she was second to becoming the Hive's Queen, which was different as how other Hives only had one heir; it was rare to have two. Although Sapphire did say that she didn't mind not being heir, that Water Crown Heir was just her glorified title given to her by her mom.

It wasn't until Arika joined Sapphire as they continued relaying the history of the Airavata Hive as well as other changeling hives and how the hives functioned when we reached a throne room with Queen Manami and who we assumed was Attewater.

"Sapphire, your back," Queen Manami said, a perfect resemblance was between her, Arika and Sapphire, "I was worried sick."

"I'm fine Mother, if it weren't for these two ponies, I would be dead," Sapphire said.

"The Hive is in debt for the deed you have done," Manami said slightly bowing at us, "Is there anything you need?"

"Just shelter until we can have an audience with Princess Rosemunde," I said bowing in return as I slightly forced a hoof on Kate's head to make her bow as well.

"Of course," Queen Manami said, "Arika, could you take these two ponies to a room and take your sister to the infirmary?"

"Of course Mother," Arika said as we followed her out of the room.

The room was pleasantly spacious and was apparently remodeled with two separate beds. There was an open window protected by the bubble with a view of the open sea ahead of the Airavata Hive. A few minutes later, another changeling brought us food that was what Sapphire normally eats with infusions of love and friendship which aren't that bad if love and friendship is supposed to make the food taste funny.

After a day or two, I was able to sense the keyhole while in the throne room of the Airavata Hive which was a surprise. But if a world was full of light it would be a wise to hide the keyhole somewhere no one would find.

A few days went by and it seemed like the coast was clear to go to meet Princess Rosemunde. Sapphire was leading us as planned as the treaty was in her saddlebags. When we were at Princess Rosemunde's castle, we were able to get in easily. Maybe Celestia's possessed mind had forgotten about us.

* * *

(Sapphire POV)

"This place is amazing," Kate said out loud.

"You'll get used to it when you live close by," I said smiling.

Princess Rosemunde was possibly the only princess that accepted the changelings. She was a teal-colored alicorn with a fading blue hooves and muzzle; her eyes were an alluring shade of green. Unlike Celestia and Luna, Rosemunde bound her mane and tail so she would be able to help others more easily without her violet mane or tail interfering. Rosemunde's ornaments, a simple choker, the gemstones on her gilded bands around her legs and the chopsticks keeping her mane in place and ribbon keeping her tail in place were a crimson red. Unlike the other princesses, she didn't wear a crown but instead, a red flower adorned her mane. She was the only princess I knew best, the only one I could trust.

When we entered the throne room, it was the same as how it was before, the same stained-glass windows, the same throne.

"My Rosemunde, it seems you were wrong," another pony said, "I finally have their keyblades in my grasp."

"Celestia what is the meaning of this," Rosemunde asked looking at the older princess, "Don't you remember what Starswirl told us?"

"I am the princess and ruler of Equestria, I need the keyblade to protect my little ponies," Celestia said walking closer to us as Rayna stepped in front of her.

"You already gave up the keyblade," Rosemunde said, "We made a vow to Starswirl that if we ever gave up the keyblade, we would never try to get it back, don't you remember? He said it would upset the balance!"

"He never said it happened before," Celestia said as her pseudo-keyblade materialized as Rayna's keyblade materialized in her mouth.

At that moment, Celestia and Rayna were fighting each other. An aerial battle, Rayna's key held tightly in her mouth while Celestia's was floating around her to protect her. The battle seemed indecisive until Rayna slashed at one of Celestia's wings while Celestia's blade made it through Rayna's left shoulder as she fell on her back. I could tell something that resembled dark wisps were already surrounding her.

"Now you are to relinquish the keyblade or else your life will be the penalty," Celestia proclaimed before noticing the wisps as well.

Celestia backed away enough to see what was happening as her blade disappeared, dark crystals like the ones King Sombra once used formed around her as her mane and tail began to flow along a non-existent wind as it began to resemble the night sky. Her irises had turned to a turquoise color as the sclera surrounding them turned to a lighter shade of turquoise as what appeared to be purple mist appeared to leave her eyes following a different non-existent wind. Tiny glyphs dotted the wound as it healed it with time.

"No, how could you have the Nightmare? Why do you possess it?" Celestia asked as rage filled her now warped voice.

"I wouldn't know," Rayna said her voice slightly gaining a royal tone, "but you should know this Celestia, even if you did bear the keyblade once, you gave it up. There is no way you could ever reclaim it as your own."

With that Celestia re-summoned her blade once more as the two clashed again, however though, Rayna's keyblade was different for some odd reason. It was similar to Celestia's pseudo-keyblade however instead of suns; they were moons, all in their different phases. The teeth of the keyblade resembled Luna's cutie mark, the crescent moon while the keychain was a full moon with the depiction of the Mare on the Moon. However almost all of it seemed to be made out of dark colored crystals. It ended however as some strange new power left Rayna's hooves as both she and Celestia landed, trapping Celestia and a crude crystal cage. For some odd reason though, it seemed to come to a price as Rayna passed out, reverting back to how she originally looked as the wound reopened itself.

"Well it seems I was right to lend her the power she needed," Luna said walking into the throne room.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Rayna?" Kate asked.

"The form she just took earlier is Crystallized Nightmare," Luna said.

"If I remember correctly," Rosemunde said, "when we first went to the Crystal Empire in an attempt to reason with Sombra, he somehow had attached his magic to your Nightmare without ever showing up when you were Nightmare Moon Luna."

"That is true," Luna said, "Sombra's magic wasn't as strong as his own when he attached it to the Nightmare. So it was dormant while growing. A few days ago, I had what was just proven to be a vision, of Rayna dying by my sister's hooves and then everything fading into darkness soon after."

"Was that vision the reason you gave her your powers?" Rosemunde asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, at the moment it seems she can only access the Nightmare while almost facing death," Luna said, "Eventually, she will be able to do it naturally with Crystalized Nightmare. As for the True Nightmare, I hope she never needs to go that far."

"So these two ponies are the ones who will seal the keyhole once again, you two must rest first however, I'll have a doctor to tend to Rayna's wounds, and you…uh?" Rosemunde said.

"I'm Kate," Kate said.

"It's nice to meet you," Rosemunde said, "you could stay with Rayna until her wounds heal. So what would you need Sapphire, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Princess Rosemunde, I'm sorry if it is rude for me, but I was wondering if you could form a treaty with the ponies you protect and the changelings of the Airavata Hive and in extension, the Inferna-Airavata Hive," I said, "I came in my mother's place. Is it possible?"

"Of course it is," Rosemunde said.


	10. Equestria Part 5

Chapter 9 Equestria Part 5

(Kate POV)

The doctors told me she would be fine, that she just needed some rest and was lucky the blade didn't pierce any organs. I should be relaxed, right?

"Any luck?" Sapphire asked.

"Not really, she's been asleep," I said.

"Okay, Rosemunde told me to tell you that you could stay here while she recovers, I need to head back to the hive to bring the treaty back to my mom," Sapphire said, "And to ask for permission to leave the hive to travel with you."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I want to travel more than anything, but with the possibility of Celestia still being possessed, I could be killed without my mother knowing," Sapphire said, "I think this would be the best way for my mother to know I'm safe, and so I wouldn't lose Attewater."

"Why is Attewater important?" I asked.

"Because he's my birthfather," Sapphire said, "besides, I'm the Water Crown Heir, I know that Arika will succeed my mother and she knows of my tendency to travel away from the hive from time to time. I want her to know where I'm going this time."

"Okay then," I said, "just don't get hurt okay?"

"I'll do my best," Sapphire said leaving.

* * *

(Rayna POV)

I was in this dream; I was with Luna and a grey unicorn with red eyes and short black mane and tail.

"I'm glad you have found us," the Unicorn said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sombra, former tyrant of the Crystal Empire as Celestia would say," he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"To train you to help you perfect the power I gave you," Luna said, "Crystallized Nightmare and the Shards of Light."

"I'm confused now, so when your horn touched where my heart is, you gave me power?" I asked, "But why?"

"Because you looked like you could use it to its fullest potential," Luna said.

"You're really going to help me?" I asked.

"Of course, for now it will be the Shards of Light, but in later dreams, Sombra and I will have you work on Crystallized Nightmare."

"You should know that with Crystallized Nightmare, you also can use Pegasus as well when you leave Equestria," Sombra said, "for now, we will focus on the Shards as Luna said."

That dream I learned of the pouch that was now on the sash around my waist, how endless amounts of shards could be contained in their own smaller pouches that resembled the world they originated from. For now, the only shard in there was Discord's Shard. They taught me the mantra, _I require assistance from thee_ as well as how when I summoned assistance from another world, it would all pass for them in a blink of an eye no matter how long they were assisting me.

"Good luck on your journey Rayna," Sombra said as Luna nodded agreeing.

* * *

(Normal POV)

When Rayna had awoken both Sapphire and Kate were enthusiastic when she did. By accident, Rayna summoned her keyblade which had changed to a different form as well. This time a longer and more spear-like, crystallized keyblade that had golden yellow shaft with a crystals that resembled a tiara for the teeth. The handle was protected by a magenta guard that resembled a six-pointed star with a gilded chain the held the keychain, a sliver representation of a solar eclipse. On the outer edge of the horseshoe teeth were six gemstones each one a color of the rainbow.

"The Equestrian Key," Rosemunde said walking in, "I'm surprised to see it again."

Rosemunde lead the way to the innermost tunnels underneath her castle that seemed to travel away from the castle itself. Rayna began to sense the changelings of the Airavata Hive above them. Once she sensed the keyhole again, it revealed itself and Rayna sent a beam of light from her keyblade, sealing it.

"We'll be traveling back to Ponyville now," Rayna told Rosemunde as they headed back to the surface.

"Will you be fine? I could have a Pegasus Chariot escort you," Rosemunde suggested.

"Would we causing any trouble?" Kate asked.

"No however, after hearing Sapphire saying she wanted to join you two ponies, I would think it would be the best option." Rosemunde, "After the message I've heard about Celestia falling ill back at the Canterlot Palace, she's actually finally back to her old self again. I'll explain it all to her when she makes a full recovery."

"What was with that black crystal on her wing though?" Rayna asked.

"Possibly one of the forces of darkness finding a way to corrupt someone like Celestia," Rosemunde said, "Any other questions?"

"Did you know the keyhole was located under the Airavata Hive?" Rayna asked.

"Yes, why else was I entrusted with the keyhole's location," Rosemunde said, "apart from me, the current Queen of the Airavata and now you know of its location."

A chariot ride later, the trio was standing in front of Skylight Era. Sapphire was fine at least as they boarded, finding Oswald, asleep.

"Why is there a bunny there?" Sapphire asked.

"It's Oswald, WAKE UP!" Rayna said, and he did.

"What took you so long, I was hoping it would only be for a day," Oswald said.

"He talks, but how?" Sapphire asked.

"Okay what is with this pony? She shouldn't be here," Oswald said.

"Hold on! Okay Sapphire, meet Oswald, he's our guide on our journey at the moment, he's a bit temperamental every once and a while. Oswald meet Sapphire Airavata, a changeling/pony hybrid, her mother granted her permission for her accompaniment on this journey," Rayna said.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so," Oswald said, "Sapphire, it will be an honor for you to travel the worlds with us and learn of the balance between light and darkness. We should go now; we have other worlds to go to."

"Okay, but the pleasure's mine, so which world are we going next?" Sapphire asked.

"The Walled City," Oswald said, "it was an interesting one that I was looking at. It technically doesn't have a heartless threat yet, but it does have a threat."

"Okay, can we go then?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Oswald said.

(Rayna POV)

Just as we left Equestria, Oswald was back to being an anthropomorphic rabbit and Kate and I were back to being human again. Sapphire was surprised and interested about her human form. Her skin was slightly tanned with the exception of the pale circles where the holes on her hooves and legs as pony form were. She still had her eyes as how they were, sapphire irises and powder blue sclera which were less noticeable now and her hair was similar to her mane, both color and style. But what had completely interested me was that she still had her translucent wings.

She was wearing a black jacket over a navy blue t-shirt as well as a black miniskirt with grey tights that were slightly ripped underneath the skirt and a pale blue shawl that draped over her shoulders and it was enough to hide her wings. A pin that resembled her cutie mark was on the shawl, above her heart.

"I don't understand why I kept my wings" Sapphire said as she made them disappear as well as evening out the tan.

"I don't know," I said, "maybe to remind you of your home world."


	11. The Walled City Part 1

Chapter 10 the Walled City Part 1

(Rayna POV)

We were on Skylight Era, I couldn't believe how much I missed being on it. So far, I've been okay, nothing bad has happened so far…at least. The only other Shards of Light from Equestria that I have other than Discord's were Rosemunde's and Luna's, I was surprised at least on how I could distinguish the two shards by their aura before seeing their color differences. While we were on our way to the Walled City, I was teaching Kate how to play the card game Speed, since we sorta had put that off, Sapphire was just looking out the window, very fascinated on the stars.

"You shouldn't get too attached to her, you know that right?" Kate asked.

"I know, but what if it's the other way around?" I asked.

"Then who knows what will happen," Kate said, "just trust me, we can't get too attached to some people."

"I guess, but what happens, if one of us…dies?" I asked, "then what?"

I was waiting for her answer, but she never did, she was silent for some odd reason. We just simply continued our game of Speed, just waiting to arrive at the Walled City. Sapphire was asleep when we finished the game, I just have to remember to wake her up when we arrive.

I had enough time to balance myself out a bit, I just need to so then I wouldn't have to have my inner light and darkness blow up on me again. After dealing with that, I went into the room I shared with Kate and now Sapphire, getting the hair tie that Kate had given me when she visited Traverse Town, just for good luck of course. When I got back to the cockpit, we were there and I woke Sapphire up.

"Are we there yet?" Sapphire asked.

"Almost," I said, "it's just with this mysterious threat; I'm uncertain if we could ever go back to Equestria after what happened though."

"So what do you want me to do?" Sapphire asked.

"Just try to stay out of harm's way," I said, "even if it means we have to separate."

"Don't worry, I'll remember," Sapphire said.

"Hey Oswald, what is the layout of where we are going?" I asked.

"We're basically going to be in a city with walls to isolate it from the rest of the world, but it also has walls to separate the different regions," Oswald said.

"If anything happens, can you take Skylight Era to the safest part of the city then?" I asked.

"Sure," Oswald said, "how about I just wait for you three in the inner walls once you three get off. Oh and just to remind you, it will probably be a while but time works differently in all the worlds, no matter how long you stay in the world, when you leave it, it would probably be only a day."

"Okay," I said.

* * *

Before we landed, Sapphire changed her appearance to look like a boy version of herself, only with brown hair and white sclera, even having a somewhat more masculine voice, Sapphire told us she was going to go in disguise as Saf Shard. When we did only Kate, Sapphire and I got off, and waved good bye as Oswald left for the inner wall. We were in the district that Oswald had called Shiganshina. It was pretty peaceful, but what would be the threat? Just then bells were being rung and we followed two others who seemed to have known what was going on.

Running behind them, we spotted what was going on, the gate at the wall was being opened as people were walking in, very few were not harmed, others were have to deal with injuries that can be easily seen. What were they doing? I was able to manage to hear a few things, Titans, Survey Corps, walls, but other than that, it was all confusing to me.

We were walking around now and just then, we heard something blow up, turning around it was the wall, and the gate was broken down. Was that possible? Anyways we were running for our lives, Kate and I had our keyblades in our hands, but there was no heartless, instead, giant humanoid creatures…were these the Titans? If there weren't any heartless, then there wasn't really much of a use for having the keyblades around and disbanded them. Finally we found someone who called himself Hannes and followed him, dragging the boy we were following earlier on his with one hand and the girl who was with the boy with the other. We made it to these boats which were taking us to a deeper into the city. While it happened, we heard and saw another one this time looking like it had armor, breach the gate that supposedly protected everyone from them.

"Hi, I'm Rayna Kagami, and these are my friends, Kate Blitz and Saf Shard, and you are?" I asked.

"Mikasa Ackerman," the girl said, "these two are my friends Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert."

"What happened exactly?" Kate asked.

"That Titan, it was gigantic, it could see over the walls easily, it broke the gate," Armin said, "now our home isn't safe. It's all over."

"I will kill every Titan," Eren said then shouted out, "every last one of them."

"Is…he okay?" I asked.

"Hopefully, he is," Mikasa said.

* * *

Honestly, after spending a day or two here, I can obviously see two threats, not one, mutual survival and Titans. We would always be lucky to even survive these living conditions.

"Hey Rayna, you sensed the last keyhole that you sealed right? Well can you sense this one?" Kate asked.

"It's hard to, maybe something needs to happen first, I don't know," I said.

"You shouldn't try to rush it," Sapphire said, "Just do your best."

"Hey guys, looks like I made it in time, my grandfather got extra told them that he had children to feed, oh wait, we're one short," Armin said.

"Hey don't worry about it, Kate and I will split one and share it," I said as Armin handed us a loaf of bread.

"Oh are you sure about it, this is all we have now, if things continue this way, I'm not sure how much we'll get next time," Armin said.

Somehow, Eren got into two fights and well, we followed the trio, they were the only people we knew and could trust. Over time, we became friends, they taught us about the walls and they soon shared with us what it meant about joining the cadets.

"We'll join you guys if you want," I said.

"Seriously Rayna? At a time like this?" Kate asked.

"Um… can you excuse us for a second?" I asked dragging Kate to a secluded place as Sapphire followed.

"What is wrong with you? Wanting to join some sort of organization when we'll probably only be here for just a few days?" Kate asked.

"Hey they said that the Survey Corps gets to go to the outside world, maybe, seeing how I am technically supposed to be the expert on tracking the keyhole, the keyhole could be in the outside world or maybe in the Shiganshina District," I said, "I don't know where it is, it is just a hunch of possible locations of where it could be. Anyways, we could ask to quit when we're done. How bad can it be?"

"She does prove a point," Sapphire said.

"Fine but if anything bad happens, I'm holding you responsible," Kate said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said, "now not only do I have to worry about my own safety, but your own as well, well that is a lot of pressure on my shoulders, as well as what other training we might be doing."

"Wait training?!" Kate asked.

"Of course, I mean, I don't think anyone can just join the Survey Corps, if we want to even try to make it seem we fit in, we have to train to join right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kate said.

On that day, we made an agreement, to train to aim to become members of the Survey Corps. However though, we wanted to wait for Eren and the others, to be of the age to join, I didn't want to join them if we didn't know anyone. Those three, were our only chances, to even survive. We helped out on a farm, wherever we were needed. Yet though, every day we worked, I felt guilt in my heart. I lied to Kate, on top of keeping a huge secret about my being. I lied that I didn't know where the keyhole was, when in reality it was possibly deep within one of the walls. And I've been keeping a secret from Kate, that I am Statera Eclipsin.


	12. The Walled City Part 2

Chapter 11 the Walled City part 2

(Kate POV)

We were finally here, at the training grounds, a part of the 104th Cadet Corps. I'm not even sure how we got in, probably that they needed as many new recruits they needed and would take whatever they would get…or something else. Each in a row, now wearing the uniform, we were being inspected by our instructor Keith Shadis as a part of this ceremony of sorts. He seemed okay, other than the fact he breaks each one of us except for a few down. He already dealt with us with the salute for us, right fist over our heart to offer it, left fist and forearm behind our back.

"And you, what about you? Why are you here?" Keith asked, it was Rayna.

Rayna saluted and then said, "My name is Rayna Kagami, I am from a traveling family, I have no inkling of where I was born or where my hometown would have been. My family had traveled alongside my friend's inside Wall Maria, our last point was Shiganshinra. I came to train, and prove myself worthy to become a member of the Survey Corps."

"I see…first one to seem to have any true purpose," Keith said, "but what proof do you have? What about your family now?"

"Eaten by the Titans," Rayna said, "I was the only one in my family to have survived and make it out alive; the only connection I have left is my friend. I have made many connections to others; I am willing to break them if I need to."

"Understandable, but your eyes aren't telling me everything you just said," Keith said, leaving Rayna and now to me, "What about you Streak-hair? Why are you here?"

I saluted and said, "My name is Kate Blitz, I am also from a traveling family with no clue of my hometown or where I was born. I traveled alongside my friend's family inside Wall Maria; our last stop was Shiganshira when the Titans invaded the city. I came to train and prove myself worth to become a member of the Survey Corps."

"Oh similar story to Kagami's huh, so what about your family? Were they eaten too?" Keith asked.

"Yes, they were, if you must know something, I have been traveling alongside Rayna's family for a while," I said.

"Well then, if you are out to join the Survey Corps, for what? Just to stay alongside your only friend in this pathetic world? Get this, the Titans don't care about anyone," Keith said, elbowing my right arm hard, then moved onto Sapphire.

"I'm Saf Shard, I barely know of where I was born, I was raised by wandering travelers who had no place to call home inside the walls, barely speaking to anyone in the towns unless we needed to," Sapphire said, "the last place I was at was Shinganshina, I deserted the other curious of what was happening when they had opened the outer gates and they abandoned me."

"Then why are you here then?" Keith asked.

"Because I want to help in any way I can, even though I was raised to avoid people, I want to help them so we can all survive," Sapphire said.

"Well that is a little optimistic of you," Keith said moving on to the others.

That was basically the entire day…other than that girl who was eating a potato and ended up running laps until she fainted…it was…boring. Dinner was possibly just a meager meal just to give us enough energy and water. It was interesting at least. Sapphire had already left for bed seeing how as she was to pose as a boy on our visit here, she was stuck in the boys' dorm until we graduate.

"Hello there, my, you are cute," someone said, apparently talking to Rayna.

"And you are?" Rayna asked, not looking up from her dinner.

"Jean…Jean Kirstein," he said, "I still don't have your name."

"If you were listening, it's Rayna Kagami and right now, I'm not in much of a mood for a relationship," Rayna said, "I don't want to have my heart ripped out just because I lose someone important. I don't even believe you know what it's like to lose someone who may seem so little to you but ends up being someone important. If you'd guys excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Is…your friend always like that?" Jean asked.

"Cold? No, I guess that ever since we lost our families, we only have each other left and she doesn't want to lose anyone else," I said, "beside's name's Kate. If you want, I could check on her, just to make sure she's okay."

"What? You haven't even finished your dinner, you'd lose your energy because of one petty problem," Jean said, "finish it first, and then you can go check on her."

"Fine then, but then, I haven't ever really have seen her have any mood swings, she was always…quiet when I knew her," I said, "I should go sleep as well."

* * *

I went into the building/dorms for the girls and found her asleep, her hair wasn't even in a ponytail like how she usually has it, and was it…wet?

"Hey Rayna…are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine…why?" Rayna said.

"Oh it's just, you acted very strangely to Jean, I was just wondering why," I said.

"You said so yourself we shouldn't get too attached to others," Rayna said, "I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Just, don't try to become cold to others okay?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as we can find the keyhole," Rayna said, going back to sleep.

"Oh, I've seen you two already choose where you're sleeping," someone said, it was Ymir…right? She came in carrying…who I am assuming was the girl who was running for the entire day.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked, obviously shocked.

"Well obviously these beds were made for more than one person, and seeing how few beds there were, some of us will have to share beds," Ymir said, "so honestly, if anyone wants to share a bed with someone, they would most preferably would share it with someone they know or trust."

"Oh I see," I said, "fine then, but then again, Rayna already is fast asleep."

"Then surprise her," Ymir said, "Honestly if you two have traveled together for a long time as you two said earlier, then you two should already be use to sleeping close by one another."

"I suppose so," I said, "fine then, good night."

* * *

(Rayna POV)

When I woke up, I was obviously shocked.

"Kate! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping, at least until you woke me up," Kate said, "What's wrong?"

"Um…us sharing the same bed, but then again if others are, then can you please stay on your side and keep your clothes on okay?" I asked, tying my hair into a ponytail, "other than that, I'll be fine."

We began today's training, learning to balance midair in order to test it out so we could start using this 3D-Maneuver Gear, whatever it is. The three of us eventually got the hang of it eventually. Other than that, it was basically a normal day for the next two days. After passing the test, we began even harder training. It was okay…I guess; we were surviving to say the least. But… I could say I was enjoying myself, using the 3D-Maneuver Gear was… stunning, it felt like I was actually flying. Even with the hardships Kate and I will have to face, I could never mind it… I got to feel the freedom the birds did, just enough for me to remember it in my heart.

Then one day during training, we were running in the rain carrying a backpack filled with who knows what seeing how we couldn't look through them. It was okay for a while, but soon I was falling behind with Armin.

"You two are falling behind, this isn't a challenge for you two…is it?" Keith asked, easy for him to say, he's riding a horse, "Do you two want to be the only ones to put down your equipment? If this was a real mission, the Titans would have already eaten you two."

Just then Armin and I got help from Reiner and Kate, Reiner was carrying Armin's equipment while Kate was carrying mine.

"Kate what are you doing? You'll get caught, we'll both be in trouble they're testing us," I said.

"So what? You can't drop out from training now, not yet of course," Kate said, "after all, who am I supposed to have help from if you're not around?"

"Why are you even doing this for me?" I asked.

"Because you are the only connection I have to our home remember? No one else from our homeland survived, we are all we have left to remember," Kate said.

She was right, that's why she never tried to leave me. That's why she encouraged me to continue on when we were training in Olympus, why she came with me to Christmas Town when she seemed to have preferred Halloween Town more. Was the reason I was all she had left of home…the reason why she seemed to worry about me? No, I can't live on depending on her; I have to worry for myself when I already have been, except when I was on the 3D-Maneuver Gear; that was the only time I ever felt at ease.

"I can't let you do this Kate," I said grabbing my equipment back, running harder this time no matter how much my lungs and legs were telling me to stop, "I will not become a burden to anyone anymore!"

Our next training mission was to understand how to strike at the Titans and eliminate them, at the nape of their necks was the weakness. We were using the 3D-Gear which was a plus but we were using the blades that came with it not our keyblades, we were at least trying to show some restraint from using them. Once we found two that haven't been used yet, we advanced on them, I was able to cut deep enough to supposedly kill it, while Kate was halfway as Sapphire was somewhere in between. Keith was observing us, taking notes on how we performed, and Kate, Sapphire and I had to do our best.

* * *

(Keith POV)

_Rayna Kagami, somewhat lacks diligence in her studies, her focus during training increased to prove her worth. Although cold at times to others, when she begins to understand them more, she warms and opens up to them. It will be somewhat challenging for her to go in teams with others she isn't familiar with at the slightest._

_ Kate Blitz, rebellious at times but thorough in her studies. She seems to forge deep connection with others and although it is never truly possible to determine where she goes, it is impossible to say when her bond with others will break._

_Saf Shard, a determined one, seems to enjoy studies while training needs some improvement at the least and oddly timid for some reason. Learning to break out of that shell would help him immensely if he plans to continue on._


End file.
